The Campers go to Hogwarts! Oh Dear
by VortexBlue
Summary: When a pranks goes totally wrong and burns down Camp Half-Blood Chiron makes a call to his old friend Dumbledore and the Campers are off to live at Hogwarts while camp is being rebuild. This is my first crossover- please be honest with reviews This should be a Crack story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile. **_

'Come on, you _have_ to join us!' Travis Stoll pleaded Leo with a mischievous grin on his face his twin brother, with the same grin on his face nodded from the left on Leo while Travis was on the right. The twins found an interest in him when they found out about the New York jumbotron incident- the one when he reprogrammed it to announce _All the ladies love Leo. _Leo didn't need convincing- he was up for a prank. He just acted unconvinced as he was curious of what measures the twins would go through to get him to take part. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'Why not,' He replied an evil grin forming on his face, the type of grin that, when Leo wore it, made people want to run away in all directions. 'I'm up for a prank,' The Stolls cheered at this and high fived each other.

'This is going to be epic!' Conner cheered.

'I'm helping you, how could it not!' Leo replied. The twins nodded in agreement.

~~•~~

The 3 boys stood in front of the girls toilets waiting for Athena's kids to finish their showers so they could prepare to prank Aphrodite's kids. Pranking the daughters of Athena was a big no no. The twins have before but they were on their case in 3 minutes flat even though Conner and Travis did their best to hide the evidence. The boys heard chatting before one-by-one all the Athena girls started emptying the room starting with Annabeth. Her wet hair was piled up in a towel on her head and Leo tried his best not to laugh. That girl still gave him the heebee jeebees when she was mad- and he did _not _want to seeher mad. Annabeth stopped in front of the boys and crossed her arms giving them a stern looking. Even though she was wearing a towel piled on her head and a fluffy baby blue robe Leo had the urge to take her seriously.

What are you boys up to?' She questioned the small group of 3. The boys, coincidentally, all put their hands behind their backs and whistled innocently, 'Boys,' Annabeth warned sternly.

'Nothing,' Leo said.

'Oh, so you're just standing in front of the girls toilets innocently with no scheme or plan?' Annabeth inquired. All boys stopped and flashed her a huge grin. Annabeth signed.

'Just cleaned up your mess when your done,'

'Mess to what?' Leo asked giving her an innocent grin. Annabeth gave him an _are you serious? s_ort of look.

'I mean... Yes Sir Ma'am!' Leo said saluting her. Annabeth groaned and trudged towards the Athena cabin.

'Gee- what's she going to be like when she has kids,' Travis groaned.

_**Yes I know this was a small chapter but prologues tend to be short anyway. The rest of the chapters should be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to my followers and favouriters and readers and reveiwers, you make this all worthwhile.**_

Leo grinned mischievously as he tightened the last bolt on the bathroom's pipes and slid the wrench back into his tool belt.

'Gentleman, mission prank is a go-go,' He said to the Stolls. Connor and Travis high-fived with cheers,

'Positions boys!' Leo said grabbing a tube of black zinc from his tool belt and put two black horizontal lines over each of his cheeks. He tossed the tube to the Stolls to do the same. With a cheeky smile each of them hid in different parts of the bathroom. Travis has put an _OUT OF ORDER_ sign on the door of a toilet cubicle on the left and sat on it with his feet on the rim of the sit so his legs weren't seen. His brother, Connor, had do the same on a shower cubicle and was sitting on a small plank of wood for clothes, his feet also up, in the middle of the bathroom and Leo, doing the same as Travis, was on a toilet on the left.

~~•~~

Leo held in smirk and giggles as they Aphrodite girls filtered into the bathroom chatting and gossiping. He heard she humming and a couple of groans from a certain girl when one tried to talk about how hot one of the boys were or who's clothes actually matched today. _Pipes_ Leo thought to himself. No matter how long she spent with the airheads in the Aphrodite cabin Piper would always be Piper, fierce, sweet, level-headed Piper. Leo was glad for that, most of the time. Finally all the girls trailed into a shower each. Leo waited for only about 30 seconds when a scream came on from one of the cubicles until the bathroom was filled blood-curdling screams. Oil slivered from each of the cubicles and started to cover the floor.

'Now!' Leo yelled as the twins, at the same time as him, burst out of their cubicles and dashed out of the bathroom where all the girls were leaving their cubicles, towels covering their bodies, covered in foul smelling oil and seaweed. Leo couldn't resistant but to stop and have a look at the girls but Piper saw him.

'LEO!' Piper yelled, she was fuming. One thing Leo had learnt of late from Piper, Annabeth and Hazel in particular is that angry girls are _scary _so he wasn't too surprised when a small spark accidently shot from his hand and landed into the oil. He turned and ran to hear even louder screams from the girls. He ran up to the twins laughing.

'Did you see the look on their faces?' Conner laughed.

'It was priceless!' Travis cheered. Leo smiled as he attempted to catch his breath. Travis' mouth suddenly turned into an _O_ shape and he look scared.

'What wrong?' Leo asked, 'Is there a group of smelly rabid barbies behind us?' Leo joked. Travis shook his head wide-eyed and pointed to the bathroom. Leo and Connor turned to see the bathroom on fire.

'Oh darn,' Connor muttered watching Piper pulling the last of the Aphrodite girls from the bathroom as it started to collapse.

'But we dropped oil everywhere!' Connor said. Piper caught Leo's eye and the look on her face that was so opposite to happy it didn't matter what adjective you put in front of angry it wasn't strong enough.

'Gentlemen, I think now is the time to run,' Leo said. The twins turned to each other and nod and the 3 boys run as fast as they can to half blood hill.

_**I know it took so long- sorry.**_


End file.
